Cheat Codes
by Kerrain
Summary: When Xander and Faith are offered the chance to turn life into a game what happens when Faith tries to enter in a cheat code.


Disclaimers: I do not own Buffy, The Gamer or Naruto. I can not even claim any original characters for this story.

This is purely written for fun and not for profit. Just my take on a what if.

Also Please leave a review if you like the story. It really is encouraging, at least to me.

hr/  
centerChapter 1/center

hr/  
"Damn it," Xander said. "What the hell is wrong with this town? Nothing ever stays dead. If it's not vampires then it's zombies. And Jack actually thought I'd want to 'join up'. Does being dead cause stupidity?"

Xander continued to drive, seething at life in general. Turning the corner Xander was surprised to see Faith, fighting some of the same demons they fought the night before, and losing. "Not on my watch," Xander muttered, as he gunned the gas. Speeding up Xander slammed the Chevy into the demon, as it fell to the ground he put the car into reverse and yelled to Faith. "Get in!"

Faith looked confused for a moment, then she ran towards Xander and dove into the backseat. Xander spun the car around and started driving away. In the rearview mirror, he could see the demon was already up and starting to follow him. "Shit," Xander said as he stepped on the gas. As the car sped up the demon was left behind. "Hey Faith," Xander said. "How's it going?"

"Fuck X," Faith said as she winced in pain. "Thanks for the save. That bitch was really fucking me up. Course I would have had her in a few more minutes." Faith climbed over the seat to sit beside Xander. As she leaned back she exclaimed, "Ah, Fuck!"

Xander glanced over at her as he continued to drive, seeing how she was sitting he said, "Looks like you've gotten your shoulder messed up. Want to head to the ER or Giles?"

"Nah," Faith said. "It's just dislocated. Alls I need is someplace we can stop and I can put it back in place. Why don't you head back to my place?"

Xander nodded, "Sure. Just one question. Where is your place?"

"Sunnydale Arms," Faith said.

"Really?" Xander asked. "I'd of thought Giles would have hooked you up with someplace better than that by now."

"Why the fuck would he do that?" Faith asked.

"Ah because he's like your watcher," Xander said. "Although being fired maybe he can't do anything. Still, you should be able to get something better than the Sunnydale Arms." As Xander continued to ponder, he turned the car around and headed towards Faith's hotel. Driving down the street Xander kept an eye out for the demons they had been fighting. "Shit," he said as the car's headlights shone on two of the things.

"Well Fuck," Faith said as she saw them. "Looks like they're busy with someone else." Faith and Xander could both see that the demons had a man cornered. He wasn't down yet, but it was probably only a matter of time before he went down. "Got any weapons in here?" Faith asked.

"Crowbar under the seat," Xander said as he sped up. "Hold on," he yelled as he rammed the car into the demons by taking a hard right just before he would have hit them and the man they were attacking.

"Fuck, Xander," Faith yelled as she was tossed around by the move. "Warn a girl next time, that fucking hurt!" Faith winced as her should throbbed from the impact. Reaching down she grabbed the crowbar Xander had under the seat. Opening the door she leaped out of the car and ran around the front of the car. Holding the crowbar with her good arm she brought it down on the head of the nearest demon. "Fucking die bitch," Faith yelled. The crowbar came down and bent as it indented the demon's head. Luckily the demon went down, blood and brains leaking out of its shattered skull. When Faith pulled the crowbar out of its head, it had a forty-five-degree angle bent into the metal. Turning towards the other demon Faith was surprised to see it was down. The man they had tried to save was standing over it.

"Fuck you," he said as he stared down at the corpse. "You think you can come after me like that?" Turning towards Faith and Xander he looked surprised as he spotted them. "Ah Fuck," he exclaimed.

Xander yelled out from the car, "Guys get in, we've got more of them coming." Both looked to where Xander was pointing and saw five more of the demons heading towards them. Faith ran back into the car and the man got in the back seat. Xander pulled away going in the wrong direction to take Faith home. "Sorry Faith I don't think I can get back to your place right now. Should we head to the library? And hey not dead guy who are you? Nice work on that other demon by the way."

"Fuck, Fuck, Fuckity Fuck," the man said. Xander and Faith both looked at him.

"First time fighting demons?" Faith asked.

"Can't be," Xander said. "You didn't see how he took the other one down."

"FUCK," The man scream, then paused and took a deep breath. "Sorry about that," he said with a smile. "I just realized where I was. I think. My name's Bob, and unfortunately, if I'm right you're Xander Harris and you're Faith Lehane. Am I right?"

"How the fuck do you know who I am," Faith said as she grasped the crowbar.

"What?" Xander said as he quickly looked back before turning his eyes back to the road. "You know me? I mean us? I mean what?"

"Fuck, Fuck, Fuckity Fuck," Bob cursed again. "OK, at least I know where I am," he muttered. "Now I just need to know when I am." turning towards Faith he smiled, "No need for the crowbar Faith. But could you tell me have you slept with Xander yet?"

Faith looked surprised, "What the Fuck? And not that it's any of your business but No."

"Wait," Xander said. "Why would Faith sleep with me? When would Faith sleep with me? Are you a time traveler? You said you didn't know when you were? Oh crap, you're not like my and Faith's kid are you?"

Bob laughed. Faith looked about ready to kill Xander for the kid comment.

Xander glanced at Faith, "What? Every time you have a time-traveller they always meet their ancestors. And he asked if we had slept together yet. It's a logical conclusion."

"Well fuck that," Faith said. "Ain't no way I'm ever having a kid."

Bob laughed, "No sorry grandpa, but I'm not a time traveler or your descendant."

"Then what the fuck are you," Faith asked. "A seer or something? I mean I might have considered giving X-man a tumble, but that's it."

"Nope sorry," Bob said. "Not a seer or prophet. Just an interdimensional traveler."

"A what?" Faith asked.

"You mean like multiverse-traveling?" Xander asked. As Faith looked at him he shrugged. "Basic comic book lore. Every major decision has a universe built off of it. Like there's one where Buffy stayed dead in the master's cave. And this one where I brought her back."

"Right you are Xander," Bob said. "So if you and Faith haven't slept together yet. Than Faith hasn't killed the deputy mayor because Buffy tossed him to her when they were fighting Balthazar's vampires. And the guilt hasn't driven Faith over the edge. So Xander are you and Cordelia still going out?"

"What the Fuck," Faith yelled. "Why would I fucking kill the Deputy Mayor? And how did you know that Xander and Queen C used to go out?"

"OK," Bob said with a smile. "That narrows it down. Thanks, Faith. And you would have killed the Deputy Mayor in an accident. But because both you and Buffy are really just kids, everyone but Xander would have ended up blaming you for it. I always thought that Xander understood because of the Soldier boy memories."

"Friendly Fire," Xander said. "It happens usually not really anyone's fault. Especially if you're in a fight."

"So you're saying that B makes a mistake, tossing some guy at me, I kill him, and then everyone blames me?" Faith said.

"No I said, Buffy makes a mistake, you kill the guy, and everyone except Xander blames you," Bob said.

"Well Fuck," Faith said. "I knew no one really gave a damn about me, I mean I'm just the spare Slayer. But Fuck."

Bob sighed, "Faith are you missing the part about Xander not blaming you?"

"Yeah right," Faith said. "You also said we had slept together. So he probably just wanted to get in my pants again."

"No," Xander said. "Don't get me wrong Faith, you're hot. But even if we never slept together I wouldn't blame you. Things happen where you're fighting. Sometimes mistakes are made. Doesn't mean you're evil or anything like it. Just means you're human."

"Look, kids," Bob said. "I need to get out of here. No way I want to hang around a BTVS dimension. However since we're so close to the Hellmouth here, I need you to do me a favor. Drive me to the welcome to Sunnydale sign. That'll be far enough away that I can leave."

"Sure," Xander started to say when Faith broke in.

"Shit I got to get to the library. Those demons were going to try and open the Hellmouth tonight." Faith said.

"What?" Xander said. "Why the hell didn't anyone tell me?"

"Ah Fuck," Bob said. "Xander, were you hanging out with Jack O'Toole earlier?"

"How the hell do you know that?" Xander asked.

"OK let me give you the synopsis," Bob said. "Jack's a zombie, he and his zombie buddies are planning to set off a bomb in the high school boiler room tonight, while everyone else is busy fighting to reclose the Hellmouth. You've still got more than enough time to stop everything. And if you'll take me outside the town limits I'll even give you something to help you out."

"Yeah," Faith said. "What the hell could you give us?"

"Simple," Bob said with a smile. "Power. I'm a dimensional traveler. I pick up things here and there. And you guys get me out of town, I'll give you a little item I picked up a while ago. I can guarantee that the power it gives you will change your lives and the world."

"What power are you talking about?" Xander asked.

"Most people call it b'The Gamer'/b. Basically, it will allow you to treat real life like it was an RPG. Character screen, inventory, all the Gamer perks." Bob said.

"What the fuck is an RPG?" Faith said.

"Role Playing Game," Xander said. "Why the hell would you be willing to do that for us?"

Like a video game?" Faith asked.

"Yup," Bob replied. "And I'd be willing to do it because A) I don't want to be stuck in a BTVS dimension any longer than I have to be. And B) The powers useless to me. But for you two it would be a game changer. So do we have a deal?"

Xander wasn't sure if he should agree, but Faith decided to answer for him, "Fuck it, sure it's not that far away. And we can still make it back in time to stop the Apocalypse."

"Well you help stop the Apocalypse, Faith," Bob said. "Xander has to stop Jack from blowing everyone up. But you'll make it in plenty of time."

"Step on it X," Faith ordered. Xander nodded and sped up the car as they headed to the town limits. As the car hit a pothole Faith was knocked back hitting her shoulder. "Fuck X be careful!"

"Sorry Faith, Xander said.

"Here let me help," Bob said. A green glow appeared on his hand as he reached up and touched Faith. Faith winced as the glow spread to her body.

"What the Fuck," Faith said. "What the fuck did you do?" she asked as she carefully moved her newly healed should. "How did you do that?"

"What did he do?" Xander asked suspiciously.

"I healed her," Bob said. "Just a little skill I picked up. I figured since you're helping me out it's the least I can do."

"Fucking feels great," Faith said. "I feel better than I have in a long ."

"No problem," Bob said with a smile.

Five minutes later Xander passed the Welcome to Sunnydale sign. Pulling the car over to the side of the road, he placed the car in park. "We're here," he said.

All three of them got out of the car, "Faith, Xander thanks for helping me out." Bob reached his hand into something, really it looked like he was putting his hand in an invisible box, when suddenly pulled out a glass wishbone. "Once I leave each of you takes a side and breaks this. You'll probably have to do some game setup. Because this was not the original dimension it was calibrated for. But that will happen on a pause screen so you won't lose any real time. Once you're done have fun." Bob started writing something in the air. Letters and symbols appeared in a neon blue light. As he finished they started to glow brightly. "Thanks again, and Faith, don't trust the Mayor. Xander, keep doing what you're doing." With those parting words, the light engulfed Bob and he disappeared.

"Fuck," Faith said. She looked at Xander who was standing there holding the wishbone. Reaching out she grabbed the other side and pulled.

"Faith wait," Xander said, too late. The bone broke in two, Xander was left holding the larger half. The two sides started to glow as they transformed into light and were absorbed into Faith and Xander. The world faded out. In front of them was a box saying.

centerOne moment while the system updates… … … … System calibrations complete. Please list Player names./center

"Xander Harris and Faith Lehane," Xander said.

centerXander Lavelle Harris and Faith Lehane. Players found. Please enter any additional codes at this time/center

"Lavelle," Faith snorted.

"Hey," Xander said. "I do not recognize that as a real name!" Looking at the box in front of them they could see a glowing keyboard. "This is weird," Xander said. The keyboard had standard English letters and numbers, but it also had symbols from different alphabets that neither Xander nor Faith recognized.

"Fuck this is like when you use the secret codes in a video game to get free shit," Faith exclaimed.

"Yeah, but we don't know any codes," Xander said.

"So what?" Faith said. "We just push shit at random. Worse thing that can happen is the code doesn't work." Faith started pushing symbols and letters at random filling the box.

"Wait, Faith," Xander cried out too late.

centerCode Accepted. Adding templates for Shinobi Worlds.  
Please wait while character match is found… … … …  
Match found Xander Lavelle Harris matched to Uzumaki Naruto.  
Faith Lehane matched to Hyuga Hinata.  
Please wait while system calibrates… … ...  
System error: Xander Lavelle Harris is a male character, in the Buffy the Vampire Slayer game only male vampires may be main characters…  
Do you wish to add the vampire template to Xander Lavelle Harris?/center

In front of Xander was a box with the options bYes/No/b highlighted. "Hell no," Xander said as he pushed the no option. The setup menu paused as it ran through its options.

centerSubstituting 'Uzumaki Naruko' for 'Uzumaki Naruto' system error resolved.  
Thank you for playing Buffy The Vampire Slayer - Shinobi Edition.  
Please proceed to assign your base stats.  
Based on your current starting point in the game, both Gamers will start with a iShadow Level/i of twelve. Until you have actually earned the experience needed to reach level twelve you will be unable to will also be unable to spend bonus Attribute Points.  
Also since this is a special addition your base stats will combine the best stats for each field from your two character templates./center

"What the Fuck," Faith said. "How come this game is named after B?" Before she could get an answer the screen flashed once again and Xander and Faith found themselves alone staring at their stats screen. Neither noticed that they could no longer see each other.

Xander looked at his page,

bName; Xander Lavelle Harris  
Title - The Gamer

Level 1 0/1000  
Shadow Level 12 (Total Experience Needed to Remove Shadow Level 376000)  
Health 800/800 Regenerate rate 20/1  
Chakra 1980/1980 Regeneration 6/1* if ? active 100/.1

Strength 15  
Dexterity 20  
Stamina 40*  
Intelligence 12  
Wisdom 5  
Luck 15

Unspent Points Attribute; 20

Character traits - Xander is a member of the Uzumaki Bloodline +20 knowledgeable of fūinjutsu; all fūinjutsu has Increase Learning Rate by 25% when learning and +10 luck when creating new fūinjutsu. Bloodline ability Kanzen Tentai.  
+20 to starting Stamina and +1 per level to Stamina./b

Xander pushed down on the Bloodline ability and it brought up a pop-up.  
b The Uzumaki females have the bloodline known as the Kanzen Tentai, which allows them unnatural longevity, advanced regeneration, and the ability to heal others with their blood./b

"Like that will do me any good," Xander muttered, as he moved back to the screen.  
b Xander is a Jinchūriki for ?  
WARNING if too many tails are released the Jinchūriki will break free kill the container and destroying any nearby cities. Learn ? ? to safely use your tails.  
* Passive +10 to all stats(Currently Grayed Out)  
* Passive Demonic Babe Magnet - Demons find you irresistible, almost anyone you try and date will end up being a demon.  
* Passive +2 Attribute points every time you level  
* Active Chakra and Health Regeneration increase depending on the number of tails released./b

"What the hell does that mean," Xander asked. He pushed down on the word and a new box popped up.

centerStarting Quest Assigned: Find out what being a Jinchūriki means for you.  
You must find out the name of your ? and either tame it or befriend it.  
Rewards; ? Gain Jinchūriki combat skills/center

"OK," Xander mumbled.

bFlaws and Perks  
Flaw 2 points- Dead Last; Everyone underestimates you, most people will call you an idiot even when you just finished saving their lives. You are almost never recognized for the good you do. Only by becoming a living legend will you be able to completely remove this flaw.

Perk 1 point - Uzumaki Chakra Monster; You are one of the rare Uzumaki clan members who has godly amounts of Chakra available. When most Shinobi run out of Chakra you have barely gotten started. You are also able to perform higher level Jutsu by simply overpowering the Chakra requirements. Total Chakra Pool is increased by a factor of three - Warning if combined with Jinchūriki status negative 20 to Chakra Control.

Flaw 1 point - Anime Love Life; As a main character, you are oblivious to when someone really likes you. Your true love could be staring you in the face and you'll never notice it. In fact, you'll often ask them for advice about your love life and who you should be dating.

Perk 1 point - The One Who Sees; You can see how to connect the dots. You notice everyone for who they are as an individual and will do your best to help them be their best. +20 to Observe, +5 all attacks after you have observed the thing you are attacking. +10 to defense when defending against something you have observed. +10 to Genjutsu

Flaw 1 point - Poorly Trained; Because of your status as a Jinchūriki, your initial training in the Shinobi arts was sabotaged. -5 to all fighting skills.

Perk 1 point - Number one Prankster; You developed your ability to create elaborate pranks and get away with them. +10 to Traps, +20 to Stealth, +20 to evasion and dodge.

Perk points available; 1/b

"Well that sort of sucks," Xander said as he looked over the flaws and perks. "Still it could be worse."

bSkills and Jutsu

Observe Skill Lvl1(+20)= 21; By observing people and objects you will know things that others overlook.

Taijutsu Skill Lvl 6(-5 + 20 Dexterity)=21; The ability to fight others using your mastery of martial arts. Currently skill level; Poor; You would have trouble fighting your way out of a wet paper bag, Luckily your natural talent helps make up for this.

Genjutsu Skill Lvl 2(+10 +Wisdom)=17; The ability to spot illusions and either create them or break free of them.

Chakra Control Skill Lvl 5(-20 +Wisdom)=-10; Currently you waste more than five times the amount of Chakra you need to use every time you perform any ninjutsu.

Fast Talk Skill Lvl 5: The ability to talk your way out of a situation or have that perfect come back ready just when it will have the best effect.

Common Knowledge Skill Lvl Max; you know the basic skills and abilities for your age and economic status.

Uncommon Knowledge Skill Lvl 12 (+Wisdom)= 17 You have been exposed to the truth of the world around you. You know about the existence of demons, magic, vampires and other beings.

Dungeon Creation Skill Lvl1 The ability to create or escape dungeons for training or leveling.  
* Basic Training Grounds  
* Basic Dungeon  
* Chakra Mutations Training ground.

Ninjutsu: Your Special Shinobi Techniques.  
Shadow Clone  
* Multi Shadow Clone  
Body Replacement  
Uzumaki Transformation Technique  
Sexy Technique  
* Sexy Harem Technique  
Body Flicker Technique/b

"Hey I have a Sexy technique," Xander said with a smile. "Ok, I guess I can come back to those later. Now, what about starting gear?" Xander pushed the button that said inventory.

b Current Cash excluding Starting Cash $1500.00 Starting Cash must be spent at character creation.  
Starting Cash: $1000.00  
Total Cash Available: $2500  
Basic Wardrobe - Free; Poorly Dressed. You have a vast collection of Hawaiian shirts in multiple colors and patterns. You also have standard jeans and slacks. Standard Undergarments for one week./b

A screen popped up  
centerDo you wish to spend $300.00 to upgrade your Wardrobe to Stylish?/center

Xander thought about it for a moment looking at the yes/no option. "It would be one less thing people could put me down for. Sure why not," he said as he pushed the Yes button. The message then popped up.

centerWardrobe updated to 'Stylish'  
Current starting cash remaining $700.00 total remaining $2200.00/center

bCrappy Shinobi Gear; Because you are the Jinchūriki of ? merchants screwed you over. Your gear is complete crap. Some pieces are so bad that they will negatively effect your skills./b

centerWould you like to upgrade your Shinobi Gear?/center

Xander quickly hit the yes button.

bUpgrades Available;  
Basic Quality - $200.00  
Standard Quality - 400.00  
Elite Quality - $1200.00 - Warning Elite Gear only available at Character Creation. If Perk: Loot Master is taken when buying Elite gear you become eligible for Elite Drops./b

"Well Crap," Xander said. Looking at his remaining cash he realized that if he took the Elite option it would eat into his real money. But on the upside, he would be eligible for really good gear later on. "Fine I'll do it," He said as he pushed the button for Elite Quality. He felt a sharp pain as he watched the available funds drop down to $1000.00 and the perk; Loot master was added to his character sheet. The available perk point disappeared.

bHouse Key; You have basic accommodations at your parent's house.  
As a special bonus, this comes with chores that your parents don't want to bother with and free emotional, verbal and physical abuse./b

centerWould you like to upgrade your Living conditions?/center

Xander quickly hit the yes button.

centerInsufficient funds.  
Would you like to ask Player: Faith if she would like to upgrade living conditions with you?/center

Xander thought for a minute, "Sure" he said as he pushed the yes button. Suddenly Faith was in front of him.

"Yo X, What's up?" Faith asked.

"Have you gotten to your inventory yet," Xander asked.

"Nah still reading my mad skills," Faith said.

"Well if you open it up, it should have your living conditions. Mine says i'You have basic accommodations at your parent's house. As a special bonus, this comes with chores that your parents don't want to bother with and free emotional, verbal and physical abuse.'/i But it offered me the option to upgrade. But I don't have enough to do it on my own so the game said we could partner up."

"Fuck," Faith admitted. She honestly hadn't realized that Xander had to put up with the same shit she had had growing up. "Let me look at what I have," She said. Opening her inventory

b Current Cash excluding Starting Cash $300.00  
Starting Cash must be spent at character creation.  
Starting Cash: $20000.00 - Hyuga Heiress  
Total Cash Available: $20300.00  
Starting Wardrobe - Free You have a sense of Style, mainly composed of clothes that accentuate how hot you are. Whether its Leather or Lace your clothes look good on you. Basic Wardrobe - I'm hot and I know. All the essentials you need to pick up that special guy or girl.

Standard Shinobi Gear; Because you are the Jinchūriki of the Slayer, the Watcher's Council has provided you with Standard starting gear./b

centerWould you like to upgrade to Elite Shinobi Gear for $800.00?  
Warning Elite Gear only available at Character Creation.  
If Perk: Loot Master is taken when buying Elite gear you become eligible for Elite Drops./center

"Take it Faith," Xander said. "Since this is the only time you can get it, it's better than not getting it and losing out. And Hey yours only costs $800 I had to pay $1200."

Faith nodded as she hit yes. Another Pop-up said.

centerPerk; Loot master was added to your character sheet.  
No remaining Perk Points available/center

Looking back at her inventory Faith read the key description.  
bMotel Key; Key to a room at the Sunnydale Arms. The rooms are crap and because of frequent vampire attacks you are not able to become fully rested while there./b

centerWould you like to upgrade your living conditions with Player: Xander?  
Since Xander is a native of Sunnydale this will open additional housing options for both players./center

Faith hit the yes button.

bCurrent Housing Options AvailableCozy Cottage - Small three bedroom house available on Revello Dr. No special features available. $3000.00  
Abandoned Frat House - Previously used by a cult, this house has multiple bedrooms, bathrooms, various lounge areas. Also included Demonic Dungeon. The basement was used for human sacrifices and now has a Demonic Dungeon available. Because of the defeat of the cult by Buffy the Vampire Slayer the entire Fraternity lost their power making this house a steal at $5000.00 - Additional upgrades available./b

"Hey I know that place," Xander said. "It's got a good location, near the college. What upgrades are available?"

Faith pushed the button.

bAvailable UpgradesPrivate Dojo $1000.00 - Basic workout area for all fighting skills. Warning Private Dojo can not be used to practice most attacks that combine Chakra.  
Mystical Dojo $10000.00 - This advanced Dojo is perfect for practicing all Shinobi arts. It will automatically repair itself once everyone leaves the dojo. It also has the possibility of Spawning special trainers who can instruct you in the Shinobi Arts.  
Rooftop Retreat $3000.00 - You have your own private roof garden, here you can relax in your Jacuzzi or take a swim in your rooftop pool. Have an outdoor barbeque while being surrounded by flowering plants. Part of the garden is also dedicated to food and rare plants that can be used for medicine or as a poison.  
Chefs Kitchen $1000.00 - Fully Upgraded top of the line kitchen. You have every gadget you could imagine. Along with all the things you need to cook fantastic meals.  
Basic Crafting Area $500.00 - Since Crafting Skills are essential to a Gamer you need a work area where you can practice your crafting skills. Can be upgraded while playing. Each upgrade costs five times the price of the current room level.  
The Master Suites $5000.00 - This option changes your house from a forty bedroom frat house to a ten bedroom Master Suite. Each Bedroom is its own Master Suite complete with a Walk-in Closets, private study, and a luxurious bathroom/b

"Holy Shit," Faith exclaimed. "Do we got enough to cover this?"

"It's mostly you," Xander admitted. "But I promise I'll do what I can to pay you back. But yeah If we get the Mystical Dojo, Rooftop Retreat, Chefs Kitchen, Basic Crafting Area and The Master Suite you'd still have $1000 left over."

"Fuck since I gotta use it now, might as well," Faith said as she clicked the buttons. She watched as her available cash dropped down to;  
centerCurrent Cash Remaining $300.00  
Starting Cash Remaining: $700.00  
Total Cash Available: $1000.00/center

"Well shit but at least I'll have a real place to stay from now on," Faith said.

Xander nodded, "Yeah and thanks, Faith, I'll try to be a good roomie."

"Well, I got $700.00 left that I have to spend now I wonder what's available?" Faith asked.

centerCurrent options available for $700.00/center  
bChakra Metal Katana - This sword has been forged with Chakra metal making it harder than standard steel. Because of the Chakra metal, it is also possible to channel elemental chakra into the blade for different effects. Effects vary based on the Chakra type, Fire, Wind, Lightning, Earth, Water.  
Base Damage 1-50 if Elemental Chakra is used damage is automatically doubled.

It's not a sweet ride but it's a ride - You start with a vehicle. It may be an older model car but it runs well and can take road trips with ease. However, it doesn't look the greatest on the outside.

Stock Portfolio - You have a basic stock portfolio which may gain in value depending on your luck and how much attention you pay to the market./b

"Well Fuck," Faith said. "Ok Stock is out. I don't know shit about the stock market. So that leaves either the Ride or a Sweet Weapon."

"Well right now I have my Uncle Rory's Car, at least for the next six months until he gets out of jail. By then we should have enough to get another car," Xander said.

"Sweet Weapon it is," Faith said as she pushed the button to purchase the sword. Faith watched as her starting cash dropped down to zero. "So what's left?"

centerPlayers must finish assigning their starting points./center

"OK," Faith said as she pulled up her character sheetName: Faith Lehane  
bTitle - The Gamer

Level 12  
Health 1000/1000 Regenerate rate 20/1 If Jinchūriki - The Slayer Active 20/.1  
Chakra 750/750 Regeneration 5/1

Strength 30  
Dexterity 30  
Stamina 60  
Intelligence 10  
Wisdom 5  
Luck 17

Unspent Points Attribute; 20

Character traits - Member of the Hyuga Bloodline Each clan member possess the "Byakugan" or "White Eye." When the "Byakugan" is activated, the clan member gains an extra-sensory perception, which gives them penetrating sight and telescopic vision. This allows them to see the internal chakra circulation system in other beings. This vision also grants the member a near 360° view of their surroundings. The higher the skill of the clan member, the further the distance from which they can sense incoming attacks. Unfortunately, the vision does have a weakness, a small blind spot that extends outwards from their upper back.

Jinchūriki of the Slayer +5 to using any weapon or fighting style. Increase Learning Rate by 100% when learning any weapon skill or fighting style. Prophetic Dreams. The Slayer can only be active for 1 minute for every two points of Stamina.  
* Passive +20 to Strength and Dexterity. +40 to Stamina  
* Passive Demonic Trouble Magnet - Vampires and Demons are drawn to challenge the Slayer. 20% greater chance for Random Encounters.  
* Passive +2 Attribute points every time you level  
* Active Health Regenerates at the rate of twenty points every tenth of a minute. Use of Bloodline Byakugan costs Zero Chakra.

Perk 0 points Hyuga Heiress - As the Heir to the Hyuga Clan, you start with additional starting cash. You also start with the Hyuga Library of Clan Jutsu. +10 to Gentle Fist fighting styles. +5 to Observe.

Flaw 3 Points - Streetsmart - Because of poor family conditions you were left on your own at a young age. As a result, you learned how to survive on the mean streets. +10 to Scrounging. +10 to spotting trouble. Inability to trust the opposite sex. You know guys only want one thing. And even if it's enjoyable you will never be able to trust a man with your heart.

Perk 1 Point - Seductress you ooze sexuality. When you want someone you instinctively know how to act to get them into bed with you.

Perk 1 Point - Situational Awareness You are always aware of what is going on around you. +10 to Dodge +5 to all attacks. +5 to Observe. Cost for using the Byakugan is reduced by 50%

Perk 1 Point - Loot Master You have a higher chance for rare or elite gear to drop when defeating enemies. Also, cash payouts from enemies will be 10% higher.

Skills and Jutsu

Observe Skill Lvl1(+5+5)= 11; By observing people and objects you will know things that others overlook.

Taijutsu Skill Lvl 6(+5 +30 Dexterity)=41; The ability to fight others using your mastery of martial arts. Currently, skill level; Low. But your Natural ability has caused you to be a formidable fighter.  
* Gentle Fist Skill Level 6(+5+10 +30)=51 You are moderately skilled at the beginning levels of the Gentle Fist Hyuga Clan Fighting Style.

Genjutsu Skill Lvl 2(+Wisdom)=7; The ability to spot illusions and either create them or break free of them.

Chakra Control Skill Lvl 5(+Wisdom)=10; You have the basic level of Chakra control to perform D rank Jutsu.

Fast Talk Skill Lvl 10: The ability to talk your way out of a situation or have that perfect come back ready just when it will have the best effect.

Common Knowledge Skill Lvl Max; you know the basic skills and abilities for your age and economic status.

Uncommon Knowledge Skill Lvl 20 (+Wisdom)= 25 You have been exposed to the truth of the world around you. You know about the existence of demons, magic, vampires and other beings.

Dungeon Creation Skill Lvl1 The ability to create or escape dungeons for training or leveling.  
* Basic Training Grounds  
* Basic Dungeon  
* Chakra Mutations Training ground.

Ninjutsu: Your special Shinobi Techniques.  
Basic Clone  
Body Replacement  
Basic Transformation Technique  
Body Flicker Technique  
Hakke Kuushou/b

"Ok so it looks like we both have 20 points to spend," Xander said.

Faith  
Strength 30  
Dexterity 30  
Stamina 60  
Intelligence 10  
Wisdom 5  
Luck 17

Xander  
Strength 15  
Dexterity 20  
Stamina 40*  
Intelligence 12  
Wisdom 5  
Luck 15

"So what should I put the points in," Faith asked.

"I think both of us need More Wisdom and Intelligence, plus Luck can never hurt at least for you, me I could use some more Strength too," Xander said. Both of them started spreading the points around until they were finally done.

Faith  
Strength 30  
Dexterity 30  
Stamina 60  
Intelligence 18  
Wisdom 15  
Luck 19

Xander  
Strength 20  
Dexterity 20  
Stamina 40*  
Intelligence 15  
Wisdom 15  
Luck 17

Once again a popup appeared before both of them.

centerStart Menu Complete. Would you like to resume your Game?/center

Xander looked over at Faith, "You good?" She nodded and together they pushed the yes button.

centerResuming Game would you like to start dressed in normal clothes or in Shinobi Gear?/center

"Better be the Shinobi Gear," Xander said. "We know we have to get to the high school for the Apocalypse."

Faith nodded as they both chose the 'Shinobi Gear' option. "And I still want to know why the fuck this game is named after Buffy." Faith said as the world faded back into view.

Suddenly Faith heard a woman scream, turning towards the sound she saw a hot woman with Blond hair and Sapphire Blue eyes, dressed like a ninja. "What the hell?" Faith said as her mind quickly connected the dots. "Xander you're a chick!?"

Xander wasn't sure if he was going to pass out, once the world faded back into view, he quickly noticed that something was very wrong, he had tits. And from looking down they seemed pretty damn big ones too. Xander started to scream. As he inhaled to scream again a message popped up.

centerSkill Gamer's Mind Created  
Skill Level Max: The ability to calmly and rationally deal with everything around you because it's just a game./center

Suddenly Xander was no longer panicking. "Ah hell," he said.

"How the fuck did this happen?" Faith asked.

"The pop-up," Xander said. "Remember it said iSystem error: Xander Lavelle Harris is a male character, in The Buffy The Vampire Slayer game only male vampires may be main characters… Do you wish to add the vampire template to Xander Lavelle Harris?/i I said no. Because there is no way I will ever be a vampire. Then it said iSubstituting 'Uzumaki Naruko' for 'Uzumaki Naruto' system error resolved./i I figured it just meant I wouldn't be a main character. What the hell am I going to do now? I don't know how to be a girl and I'm a guy and I like women. And I am not into dudes!"

"You sure about that," Faith teased. "Because you are definitely hot."

Xander thought for a moment, "Yup, definitely not into dudes. I look at you and think 'Hot' and 'I'd like to get with her.' I think of a guy and just feel nothing."

"Well, Xander guess that means you're a lesbian," Faith said. "Course at least you're a hot lesbian."

Suddenly more writing popped up.

centerQuest: Convince the Scoobies that you used to be male.  
Rewards: The ability to bring the Scoobies into the training grounds and dungeons.  
Failure: Loss of Friendship with the Scoobies./center

"Crap," Xander said as he closed the window.

Suddenly another window opened

centerQuest: It's Apocalypse Now.  
Prevent the Hellmouth from opening. You have two hours to prevent the end of the world. Reward 2 Attribute Points and $5000.00 and 10,000 Experience.  
Faith must fight with the Scoobies to stop the Sisterhood of Jhe from opening the Hellmouth  
* Bonus Objective Prevent any of the Scoobies from being injured. Reward: +100 Rep with each of the Scoobies and a Skill Scroll and 5,000 Experience.  
* Bonus Objective Kill more of the Sisterhood than Buffy. Reward -100 Rep with Buffy and Willow. +50 Rep with Giles, Oz, and Cordelia. A Skill Scroll and 5,000 Experience.  
Xander must stop Jack O'Toole and his gang of zombies from blowing up the high school while the Apocalypse is going on.  
* Bonus Objective Convince Jack to disarm the bomb without violence. Reward: Skill Scroll and 5,000 Experience.  
* Bonus Object Shinobi Stealth - Don't let any of the Scoobies know that you were there. Reward: +10 to Stealth and a Skill Scroll and 5,000 Experience.  
Bonus Reward complete all four Bonus objectives to gain access to a skill trainer for your Dojo and 10,000 Experience./center

Xander sighed as he closed the window. "We'd better get going Faith." He said as he walked to the car.

Faith laughed, "Sure thing X-man. Course now you really are an X-man."

"Laugh it up Faith," Xander said. "If it weren't for the Gamer's Mind I would be completely freaking out. As it is I can sort of ignore it for now."

"Hey I'm all in favor of ignoring shit you don't want to deal with," Faith said as she got in the car. Xander started the car and speed up as they headed to the High School.

Arriving at the High School, Xander parked the car. "Ok, Faith you head into the library, I'm going to head to the boiler room to try and stop Jack and his gang. Meet back here after everything is done?"

"Sure thing X," Faith said as she hopped out of the car. "Just make sure no one sees you," she called out as she headed into the school. As Faith entered the Library she spotted Willow aiming the tranquilizer gun at werewolf Oz. Oz was scrambling to his feet as he tried to recover from the first shot.

"Shoot him again," Giles yelled. Willow nervously took aim and fired the gun at Oz. The dart hit him again, knocking him back. As he started to get up, the drugs finally kicked in and Oz slumped down. "Yes, Well done Willow," Giles said as he began to polish his glasses. "Now we need to move him before he wakes up again."

"Yo Jeeves," Faith yelled. "Need a hand with that?"

"Faith, you're early," Giles said. "But certainly I would appreciate it if you would move Oz into the boiler room. The door there is strong enough that he shouldn't get out."

"Sure thing," Faith said as she bent down and picked up Oz in a fireman's carry.

"Do you need any help?" Willow asked as she looked at her comatose boyfriend.

"Nah I got this," Faith replied. "I'll be right back," she said as she walked out of the library carrying Oz. Heading towards the Boiler room she opened the door, looking around she tried to spot Xander. Not seeing her she put Oz into the room inside the boiler room. "Take it easy wolfman," Faith said as she lay him down.

Walking into the Library Faith saw that Cordelia, Buffy, and Angel had arrived. Buffy and Angel start moving the tables from the center of the room. "What's going on?" Faith asked.

"We're going to do the binding spell from Hebron's Almanac," Willow replied in an excited voice.

"Remember," Giles said as he started to light the candles. "Once I start the spell everyone needs to stay back. There is no telling what may come up from underneath the floor." seeing Willow and Buffy about to argue with him he continued, "I want all of you to be as safe as possible. So just stay back for now."

As Giles starts the spell, the Scoobies hear screaming from outside. Buffy looked out the window in the library door and yelled, "We've got demons coming this way!"

"Keep them off of Giles," Willow yelled.

"Yo B," Faith called out. "I bet I can kill more of these things than you can."

"Not now Faith," Buffy growled.

"Come on B," Faith said. "You and me, let's see who can kill more of these things. Winner owes the loser a latte and has to stick around to help Giles clean up."

"Fine," Buff said. "Just remember how I like mine when you go to get it."

As Faith Buffy and Angel moved to the doors, Faith thought ok, let's see. Activate Slayer powers. As Faith finishes speaking she felt a rush run through her. i"Fucking A, this is kick ass. Activate Byakugan."/i Suddenly a message popped up.

centerTo activate the 'Byakugan' simple stateByakugan/center

"Fine," Faith muttered."Byakugan" Holy shit," Faith exclaimed as suddenly she could see everything. Pulling her sword with one arm and a kunai with the other hand, she waited for the first demon to close in. As the first demon opened the door Faith threw the kunai at it aiming for its throat. As the kunai sailed towards the demon another window popped up.

centerMassively Critical Hit. Target takes 300% damage. Target is dead./center

Buffy and Angel watched as the first demon fell to the ground most of its head separated from its body. "Hey," Buffy yelled. "That one was mine."

"Too slow B," Faith said with a smile as she waded into the demons. iHoly Shit this 'Byakugan' is Fucking Awesome!/i Faith thought as she fought. iI can see everything!/i Faith blanched as she saw the library floor open up and a huge, green multi-headed and multi-tentacled demon came out from the hole.

"Dear God," Giles exclaimed. "It's grown."

Faith finished the demon in front of her with a swipe of her sword. Watching everything she saw one of the tentacles heading towards Buffy, "Fuck," Faith yelled as she dived forward to push Buffy out of the way. With her other hand, she swung her sword at the tentacle. The sword cut through the demon's tentacle far easier than it should have been able to do. "God I love this sword," Faith yelled. Grabbing Buffy's arm she pulls her up. "Let's do this B. I already killed six of those bitches. How many you got?"

Buffy frowned, "Four but I'll still beat you."

"Sure you will," Faith said with a smirk. "Don't know how but I'm sure you will. We still got this thing to kill after all. And there are three heads so each one could count as a kill."

Giles continued to chant as the demon reached for him. Faith ran towards the tentacle and once again cut into it with her sword. Suddenly the demon started to scream. Looking up Faith saw Buffy had buried an ax in one of the heads and the other two were now screaming.

"Fuck B," Faith yelled. "That hurts." Faith ran towards the creature as it continued to scream and rammed her sword into its chest. "Come on you Bitch just die," Faith screamed. Concentrating all of her thoughts on killing the beast she felt something pulling in her chest. Suddenly electricity started to shoot through the demon.

centerYou have created a new Lighting Attack for your sword based on your Lightning Affinity. Do you wish to name this attack?/center

"Just Die Bitch," Faith yelled trying to ignore the popup.

centerNew Attack Named; Just Die Bitch/center

"What the hell," Faith said as the demon retreated into the Hellmouth and she read the message. Faith could tell that that attack had taken a lot out of her. "Well B looks like I won," Faith said.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Buffy said. "You just got lucky."

"Now, Buffy," Giles said. "I'm sure you'll do better next time." Turning towards Faith he said. "Well done Faith." Once again a window popped up

centerBonus Objective Prevent any of the Scoobies from being injured.  
Complete - Reward: +100 Rep with each of the Scoobies and a Skill Scroll and 5,000 Experience.  
Bonus Objective Kill more of the Sisterhood than Buffy.  
Complete - Reward -100 Rep with Buffy and Willow. +50 Rep with Giles, Oz, and Cordelia. A Skill Scroll and 5,000 Experience.

Skill Scrolls have been placed in your Inventory./center

"Fuck yeah," Faith said. "I'll catch you later for that Latte Buffy. Have fun with Giles cleaning everything up." Faith grinned as she left the library.

Faith could hear Willow in the background saying, "Don't worry Buffy I'll stay and help too."

hr/  
As Xander watched Faith head into the library, he started thinking about how he could convince Jack not to blow up the school. iCrap, if I corner them it will probably go bad really quickly. Which means that I won't get the bonus objective./i As Xander pondered what he should do he noticed another car pulling into the school parking lot.

Xander moved closer trying to see who it was. iWait a minute,/i Xander thought. iI got thisObserve/i

centerUsing the right skill at the right time +1 Wisdom/center

He also saw more information popping up.

centerTruck used by Jack O'Toole and his Gang to transport them./center

"OK Xander you can do this," Xander said to psych himself up. Moving closer towards Jack he hit Observe again while looking at Jack.

bName: Jack O'Toole  
Level 8  
Title: Zombie Thug

Jack O'Toole is a weak zombie. Unlike the more dangerous types, he can be seriously harmed by dismemberment. However like all Zombies only by destroying the brain can he be completely killed.

Jack is afraid of dying for good. His brief stint in the afterlife, even though he can't really remember it, has left him feeling very uncomfortable about it./b

"I can use that," Xander said. Deciding to grab the bull by the horns he called out, "Hey Jack, you got a minute? I know you're pretty busy with baking your cake but there's something you oughta know."

Jack stopped, "Well if it isn't Sunnydale's biggest dyke. What the hell do you want Harris? You already turned down me and my boys offer to join us."

"Yeah, sorry about that Jack. But the undead lifestyle is just not for me," Xander said. "I just thought you might be missing some vital information about the High School and how blowing it up means the end of the world."

Jack looked at Xander, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Jack, do you know what a Hellmouth is?" Xander asked.

"A what?" Jack replied.

"A Hellmouth, it's your basic portal to a hell dimension. And Sunnydale High is sitting right on top of one," Xander explained. "It's part of the reason this town is so freaky. We have the Hellmouth putting out its uber evil vibes drawing in all the big bads and other demons. They try and open it every now and then so they can destroy the world. But usually, me and my friends can stop it. Like for example tonight there's this group of demons trying to open it right now. And if they succeed then it's game over. Everyone dies. So if you go ahead and bake your cake, you're going to blow the Hellmouth wide open. Is that what you really want?"

Jack stopped for a minute, "Really a Hellmouth? You're not screwing with me?"

"I swear by my stash of twinkies I'm telling you the God's honest truth Jack," Xander said. "You go through with your plan and we all die for good."

Jack's gang was looking at Xander and Jack, waiting for Jack to tell them what to do. Finally, Jack said, "Well Fuck. Looks like we'll need to find something else to do boys."

centerFast Talk has increased by one for successfully talking Jack out of blowing up the Objective Convince Jack to disarm the bomb without violence. Complete Reward: Skill Scroll placed in your inventory./center

Xander smiled, "Glad to see we could talk this out Jack," He said.

Jack frowned, "Yeah but that leaves me and my boys here still bored. And since you spoiled our plans for this evening, I figure you should i'Entertain'/i us. Ain't that right boys?"

Paul laughed, "Yeah Jack, by the time we're done with this dyke, she'll be straight."

centerQuest Alert: Kill the Gang of Undead Rapists. Rewards 5,000 Experience and a skill scroll for Fūinjutsu. Failure: You will be gang raped and possibly killed./center

"Oh hell no," Xander said as the zombies started moving towards her. Xander was suddenly very conscious of the fact that he was now female. iOk think Xander your fighting skills suck, what else can I do?/i Xander remembered the list of Ninjutsu that he had and decided to try one that might help. "Multi Shadow Clone" he called out as he moved back.

centerTo activate a ninjutsu you must say Jutsu after calling out the technique./center

"Fine," Xander said,"Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Suddenly the parking lot was filled with clones of Xander. Over fifty clones spread out grasping their weapons.

"Jack, what should we do?" One of the gang members called out.

"It's a trick of some kind," Jack said. "Ignore it and let's get the bitch!"

"Which one is she," Paul asked.

"Just keep grabbing one until we get the real one," Jack said.

"OK girls," Xander yelled. "You heard the man, he wants a piece of us, make sure it's the sharp and pointy kind. And remember head shots for the win."

"Right boss," the clones called out.

Watching the clones move forward Xander had an idea, "Four or five of you tackle one and hold him then someone else gave him a kunai to the head."

Jack and his gang were looking worried now as the army of Xander's closed in. Suddenly the clones started attacking, two of them would dive for one of the zombie's legs while two more went for each arm. It wasn't pretty but it did get the job done. Within a few minutes, Jack and his gang were once again dead.

centerQuest Alert: Kill the Gang of Undead Rapists. SUCCESS!  
Rewards 5,000 Experience and the skill scroll for Fūinjutsu has been placed in your inventory./center

"Good job girls," Xander said to his surviving clones, all told Jack and his gang had taken out five of them. Xander found it weirdly disconcerting that as soon as one popped he received all of their memories. "Now grab the bodies and load them into the truck. Well, dump it by one of the cemeteries."

"What if someone sees us, Boss?" One of the clones asked.

"Hnn, good question," Xander replied. "Let me try something,'Uzumaki Transformation Technique Jutsu'," Xander called out.

centerPlease indicate the form you are trying to impersonate/center

"Let's see I don't want it to be anyone I actually like, so how about Snyder?" Xander said. The transformation took hold and with cloud of smoke, a poor imitation of Principal Snyder was standing there.

"Dude that's just wrong," one of the clones called other clones were muttering in agreement.

"Yeah, I know," Xander said. "Plus it feels really weird to be this short. Still, if we run into any trouble it's better that it be blamed on Snyder." Xander quickly canceled the Jutsu and actually felt relieved to be back in his new boy. Xander shuddered, "That was just so wrong." The clones nodded in agreement as they put the bodies of Jack and his gang in the truck bed.

After the bodies were loaded up, they seemed to shimmer for a moment and then vanished. In their place was a small suitcase. "What the hell," one of the clones said. "Hey Boss come check this out," she called out.

Xander walked over and looked at the clone, once she told him what had happened he looked at the case,"Observe" he said.

centerLoot from your fight with Jack O'Toole and his gang of Zombie Rapists./center

"We get loot?" Xander said. "Cool!" He exclaimed as he opened the suitcase. Another window popped up.

centerbLoot from your fight with Jack O'Toole and his gang of Zombie Rapists./b/center  
* Title and keys to Jack's Truck  
* Jack's Knife 'Katie' - A custom combat knife base damage 1-20+Strength When equipped you gain +10 to intimidate.  
* Skill Scroll Close Combat Knife Fighting.  
* $400.00 Cash

"Awesome, I'm not broke anymore," Xander said. As Xander had his clones finish up cleaning the parking lot, he saw Faith come out of the school walking towards him. "Hey Faith," Xander called out. "You want a truck? Only slightly used."

"What the hell are you talking about X?" Faith asked.

As Xander explained what had happened with Jack and his gang. Faith shook her head, "So why did you get loot for your fight when I didn't get anything for killing those demons inside?"

Just then another window popped up.

centerLoot and body disposal is only available where everyone participating is aware of the game.  
NEW QUEST: Bring all the Scoobies into the game. Reward: LOOT!  
Failure: No Extra Loot./center

"Well I guess that explains it then," Xander said. "Come on let's go home. You follow me in the truck and I'll show you where our new house is." Xander quickly dispelled his remaining clones and was momentarily disorientated as the memories hit him all at have to check this out later./i Xander thought.

As Xander and Faith drove off, once they hit the street another window opened. Each of them could see the entire quest but the Bonus objectives were grayed out if they did not apply to them. However, both of them minimized the window until they parked at their new home. Getting out of the vehicles they both read;

centerQuest: It's Apocalypse Now. SUCCESS!  
Prevent the Hellmouth from opening. You have two hours to prevent the end of the world.  
Reward 2 Attribute Points and $5000.00 and 10,000 Experience.  
Faith must fight with the Scoobies to stop the Sisterhood of Jhe from opening the Hellmouth  
* Bonus Objective Prevent any of the Scoobies from being injured.  
Reward: +100 Rep with each of the Scoobies and a Skill Scroll and 5,000 Experience.  
* Bonus Objective Kill more of the Sisterhood than Buffy.  
Reward -100 Rep with Buffy and Willow. +50 Rep with Giles, Oz, and Cordelia. A Skill Scroll and 5,000 Experience.  
Xander must stop Jack O'Toole and his gang of zombies from blowing up the high school while the Apocalypse is going on.  
* Bonus Objective Convince Jack to disarm the bomb without violence.  
Reward: Skill Scroll and 5,000 Experience.  
* Bonus Object Shinobi Stealth - Don't let any of the Scoobies know that you were there.  
Reward: +10 to Stealth and a Skill Scroll and 5,000 Experience.  
Bonus Reward completes all four Bonus objectives to gain access to a skill trainer for your Dojo and 10,000 Experience.

Xander Total Experience for the night  
Zombies 100*5=500  
Jack O'Toole 200  
Quest reward Experience 35000 Experience  
Total Experience 35700 Congratulations You have leveled your real level is now 7

Faith Total Experience for the night  
Sisterhood of Jhe Demons killed 6*250=1500 Experience  
Hellmouth Guardian defeated 2000 Experience  
Quest Reward Experience 30000  
Total Experience 33500  
Congratulations You have leveled your real level is now 7

Trainer Option Available once you access your Dojo. Cash is automatically added to your inventory./center

"Holy Shit Xander," Faith said. "We just made twenty-five hundred each. Just for doing this quest. That's more than I normally make in a week from rolling vamps."

"Yeah," Xander said, "Still I owe you for the house so let me start paying you back." As Xander reached into his inventory Faith held up her hand.

"Forget about cash Xander. How about you let me have my choice of five loot drops. I'm talking the really good stuff here not the stuff like Jack and his gang dropped," Faith suggested.

Xander thought about it for a moment, "Sure thing Faith. It's definitely worth it since I don't have to live with Jessica and Tony anymore."

"Cool," Faith said. "Let's check out our new digs!" Both girls opened the door to the completely redesigned frat house. Inside they found the first floor was made up of a Lounge area, Kitchen which had all of the latest appliances, Dining room, Pantry, Library, two half Bathrooms, and a Laundry room.

"Well it's sweet but definitely missing something," Xander quipped.

"Yeah like furniture," Faith replied. "And aside from the kitchen appliances."

Opening one of the kitchen cabinets Xander spotted plates and bowls. "Well at least we have the stuff to cook and eat on. You think the bedrooms are the same?"

Faith sighed, "Probably let's check." Both of them headed up to the first floor. The first floor had six suites located there. Each of them were beautiful. And each of them were empty. Heading to the second floor they saw five doors four of them led to suites, which were mostly empty. One was obviously Faith's room as it held her clothes and personal items, the other had Xander's clothes and personal items.

The fifth door was different as they went to open it a window popped up.

centerMystical Dojo - As a quest reward you are able to choose a skill trainer to teach you.  
Please choose now.  
* Mighty Guy Sensei, The Green Beast of Konoha  
Master of Taijutsu and Genius of Hard Work. Increase Learning Rate by 25% when learning Taijutsu.  
Able to Train Physical Attributes to Godly levels.  
* Kakashi the Copycat - Master of a thousand Jutsus  
Kakashi can greatly expand your Ninjutsu Techniques.  
Increase Learning Rate by 10% experience when working as a team. /center

"OK, which one should we choose?" Faith asked.

"I don't know about you," Xander said. "But I need help with Taijutsu. Plus Physical Attribute training would be awesome. And that Kakashi guy doesn't list great bonuses to learning Ninjutsu."

"Let's go with him then," Faith said pushing the button for Mighty Guy.

centerMighty Guy Sensei, The Green Beast of Konoha chosen.  
When you wish to train with him state options and select Mighty Guy from the drop-down menu.  
Once you have multiple trainers available you will be able to choose between them.  
Would you like to train now?/center

Faith closed the window, "I'm too tired to be training tonight. I say we check him out later."

"Agreed," Xander said. Looking around he spotted the stairs to the roof. "Let's check out the roof," He said pulling Faith along behind him. Opening the door on the roof they saw that the roof was fantastic. They had a good size pool surrounded by flower beds and trees for shade. The air had a scent of cherry blossoms, the Jacuzzi could easily seat twelve. On the other side of the roof was a greenhouse filled with plants.

"What the Hell," Faith exclaimed. "This place is too big for the space!"

centerWhen purchasing a home at the start of the game options are allowed that would not normally be available.  
If these options are chosen then they will be implemented in full  
even when having to bend the normal laws of space./center

"How come we keep getting these popups explaining everything?" Xander asked.

centerCurrently Hints and Tips are enabled.  
Would you like to disable them?/center

"NO!" Both Faith and Xander yelled.

Xander sighed in relief as the box faded away, "Those things maybe a little annoying, but they really help."

"Well we don't have any beds or blankets," Faith commented. "But up here at least there's a couple of couches around the firepit. I say we sleep here for tonight. Tomorrow we can see about getting some furniture."

centerQuest Alert - Furnish your home.  
Fully furnish you home with everything you need to make it your palace.  
Reward - Varies depending on the quality of furnishing.  
Bonus Objective - Enlist Cordelia to help.  
Reward - Repair Xander's relationship with Cordelia and bring Cordelia into the Game./center

"Hey S-Mart should be open we could head over there really quick and at least grab food, and some blankets and pillows," Xander suggested.

"Sounds like a plan," Faith said. "Let's take my truck."

"Think we should change out of the Shinobi gear before we head out?" Xander asked.

"No Way," Faith said. "With this town, I'd rather be prepared." Xander nodded in agreement as they both headed downstairs to Faith's truck. As they were heading towards the door another window popped up.

centerHousehold Expenses:  
Owning your own home is not cheap.  
You have bills to pay for water, food, and electricity.  
You can simplify things by creating a household account.  
This fund will automatically be used to pay for things around the house, whether it's food or the utilities.  
You can set your loot options to automatically place a part of your money into the fund or manually add funds.  
Once you have more than ten thousand dollars in the fund additional options will become available for specialty staff members.  
Would you like to set your loot option now?/center

"Wow," Xander said. "This thing just gets better and better. I don't know about you but I think I'll set my loot to automatically take ten percent for the house fund."

"Sound good to me," Faith agreed. "Even losing ten percent I still made more tonight than I usually do in a week."

centerLoot Options set to Ten Percent for Xander Harris and Faith Lehane./center

The trip to S-Mart took a little over an hour and ended up costing them five-hundred dollars. But they now had enough food to last the week even with a Slayer's appetite and a couple of sleeping bags to use on the roof. After putting everything away and grabbing a couple of showers they met back up on the roof.

Faith was looking at the Jacuzzi as Xander joined her on the roof. "Hey Xander, you know what? I'm going to use this bad boy. You going to join me?"

"Ah, Faith do we even have swimsuits?" Xander asked.

"Probably down in our rooms," Faith replied. "But who needs them? Face it, Xander, you're all woman now. And I'm not shy."

"Thanks for the reminder Faith," Xander said. "But you're overlooking the fact that I still like women. You still want to be getting naked in a hot-tub with me?"

"Ain't no harm in you looking," Faith said with a smile. "Plus I've been known to play both sides in the past. Nothing's going to happen here. But you being a Lez, doesn't bother me at all. Might be better if you were Bi, then we'd have another thing in common. But I'm not going to complain."

As Faith started to strip, Xander felt the blood rushing to his head, he suddenly yelled out, "ARGH!" as blood shot from his nose.

"What the Fuck Xander?" Faith asked.

centerAnime Love Life side effect -  
When you get too pervy looking at a hot girl, you will have a nosebleed./center

Xander grabbed a towel to pinch his nose shut, as Faith laughed. "OK, that flaw really really sucks!" Xander said emphatically.

Faith continued to laugh as she said, "Ah poor little Xander, anytime you see a hot chick you risk a nosebleed. At least I'll always know what you're thinking."

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up Faith," Xander complained. "I'm a teenager; hormones and dirty thoughts are part of the package!" Xander finished cleaning himself up and then got undressed to join Faith in the jacuzzi, being careful to concentrate on her face, he settled back to enjoy the hot water.

Once they were both done, they got out and got ready for bed, as they were laying in their sleeping bags, Faith said, "Hey Xander."

"Yeah Faith?" Xander replied.

"I know this is sort of fucked up, but I'm glad you're here with me."

"Same here Faith," Xander replied. "And while I'm not happy I'm a girl it sure beats being a vampire."

"Hey if you'd gone with the vampire option you might have finally gotten Buffy," Faith teased.

"Nope," Xander said. "That ship sailed back when she pole danced me to make Angel jealous. Plus there's the whole ick factor with her loving a corpse."

Faith paused for a moment, "Ew, I never thought of it like that. But you've got a point. I mean vampires are the undead." Faith paused thinking about something. "Makes you wonder how they can even get it up. I mean you need blood flowing to get a hard-on and vamps don't have that."

"Gross Faith," Xander said. "The last thing I want to be thinking about is undead hard-ons!" Faith started to laugh, Xander just grumbled and said, "Good Night Faith," as he turned over to sleep.


End file.
